<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinny : OTP Challenge by ManonLB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881332">Hinny : OTP Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLB/pseuds/ManonLB'>ManonLB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Different time periods, F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Hogwarts Era, Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team, Post-Hogwarts, Some angst, The kids will be there, Weddings, but not too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLB/pseuds/ManonLB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 OS about Harry and Ginny during different periods of their life. Mostly Fluff but some angst and hurt. Many characters will make an appearance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinny : OTP Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone ! <br/>I will try to post one OS by week since everything is written and just need to be translated. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the potential errors.<br/>If you like it, don't hesitate to say it in the comments it's always nice ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at the Gryffindor’s table, Ginny had just finished her scrambled eggs. In front of her, her brother Ron, was gobbling slices of bread with butter and jam, at an impressive speed. It was like he had dared himself to eat as much and as dirtier as possible. On his right, Hermiony, who looked at him with a disgusted face, was reading the Daily Prophet while finishing her cereals. From time to time she interrupted herself to share an interisting but sadly often worrying, news with her friends. The young girl drank what was left of her pimpkin juice and glanced at the window, behind the teachers’s table. With the end of the spring, the weather was quite nice and the sunbeams, lazing on the windows, were indicator of very enjoyable temperatures.<br/>‘A perfect weather to fly’ she tought.</p>
<p>Her fist class didn’t start before an hour, et since the end of the quidditch season at Hogwarts, she was missing pratice. </p>
<p>‘Well, i’m gonna go’ she told while getting up. </p>
<p>This declaration was received by Ron mumblings, he was trying to speak with a mouthfull and by a sign if of the head from Hermione, still deeped in her journal. But as she was walking away, she felt with surprise a hand taking her own. Harry who was silently eating at her right side had just get and interwine their fingers. This casual gesture, almost nonchalant, made Ginny cheeks reddened, as she layed an interrogative gaze on her boyfriend. </p>
<p>‘I’m coming with you’ he simply said ‘ It’s a perfect weather to fly’ he add with a conspirational grin.<br/>‘How ? she asked, stunned, as they walked away from the table.<br/>‘I saw you looked to the window, confessed Harry while petting the back of her hand with his thumbs.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled, glad that they could unterstood one another so easily. Everything seemed so simple with him. Harry’s hand in her own, while they were walking trough the Great Hall, reminded her of their new closeness and already she felt like she was floatting. This gesture meant a lot to her, as she knew that because of the newspaper and his unwanted fame, Harry didn’t like to expose his private life. She would have totalky understand if he had wanted to be secretive but he never asked her to hide their relationship. If, of course, they never engaged in exagerate pda, their hand were often linked, a discret an silent proof of their love. Ginny was particularely fond of those extended contact , reminder that Harry was finally with her after all this years . He was often initiating thoses moment as he loved to fell the presence of his girlfriend by his side. </p>
<p>It was as if his large hand, forged by the Quidditch had been made to hold the small, equally calloused and familliar hand of Ginny</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>